


Stems

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Part seven in the Beast Series, in which Harry and Severus try out a few new, exciting games. When Harry is visiting his village, a hunter passes through and takes a liking to Harry. Harry finds out about the secret organization of hunters, those who despise all beasts and try to exterminate them. Severus is captured and sentenced to death. Harry enlists the help of his father's old friends from a neighboring village to put an end to the wicked organization and help Severus, but one of them resents Severus a great deal.





	Stems

"What is this supposed to do, anyway?"

Severus placed the blindfold over Harry's eyes and tied it behind his ears. "It will heighten sensations," Severus said. "I thought you had said you wanted to try something new."

"Yes, but this is strange," Harry remarked. "I mean...I really don't see the point..." He shifted his body, feeling a bit antsy. He was facing away from Severus on his hands and knees, his head near the headboard and wooden rails of the bed.

Harry couldn't see, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear. Severus sighed, and said, "Why don't you let me show you first, and then you can tell me if you still think it's strange, hm?"

"Alright," Harry said. Severus stroked his hand over Harry's flank.

"Put your hands above your head. Hold onto the headboard."

"Sure..." Harry said, doing just that. He breathed heavily as he grasped the headboard, lifting his arms slightly so they were above his bowed head.

He could feel Severus move off of the bed, and he whispered a spell. Harry heard rustling, and then something silky wrapped around both of his wrists tightly, tying them to the headboard. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed. Severus chuckled, and more silk ropes were wrapped around his ankles, tying his legs together. Severus pinched his left buttock and Harry arched his back, shoving his arse in the air.

"I want you to think of a word," Severus said. "Something that you can remember easily, like fork. Or a pet's name, something of that sort."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Oh, _fine,_ how about..." He wracked his brain for ideas, and said, "Well, Hedwig was my first pet when I was a kid. I suppose that."

"Good," Severus breathed. "That's a fine word. Can you remember that?"

"Why would I need to?"

"Well," Severus placed a hand on the small of Harry's back. "Tell me if this hurts you, and if it becomes overbearing, say Hedwig, and we shall stop."

"H-hurts?" Harry stammered, and then Severus slapped him sharply on the arse. "Ow!"

His exclamation stuttered off into a hum as he felt Severus rub the skin he had just slapped, the burn of the strike tingling pleasantly underneath Severus' warm hand. He bumped back into Severus' hand as much as he could, but the silken ropes tying him up didn't allow him to move much.

"Is it alright?" Severus purred, and Harry nodded.

"Yes," Harry said. "I..." His thoughts were interrupted when Severus spanked him again. His whole body jerked and he panted, sweat dripping down his face underneath the blindfold. 

"Do you think you can count?" Severus asked, running his hand down his arse again as Harry shivered.

"I...I...can," Harry said. "How many..."

"Five, I think," Severus said, "since you aren't accustomed to this."

"Sure," Harry said and cried out as Severus slapped him again, this time harder. "O-one." 

"Pain can be pleasurable," Severus mused and spanked him again. The strike smarted, and Harry bit his bottom lip. 

"Two," Harry said.

Severus rubbed his hand over the spot he had just slapped. "Giving up control over to another, trusting someone to be your eyes when you are blind...letting them take everything you are...letting them own you..." He slapped him again, and Harry moaned. "It's invigorating, isn't it? Will you give it to me, Harry?"

"T-three," Harry said, letting out a broken moan as Severus hummed under his breath.

"Will you let me be your eyes, Harry?" Severus spanked Harry again, over the same place he had just struck him. Harry jerked against his bonds and cried out. He breathed in, his muscles quivering.

"Harry..."

"Four," Harry said, and his whole body felt as if it were thrumming with electricity, anticipating the next heavy blow.

There was silence, and Harry moved his head as much as he could. Why he did, he couldn't say, because he still couldn't see anything. He felt a whisper of air before Severus struck him again, hard, right in the middle of his crack. Harry let out a shrill scream. It _hurt,_ and he opened his mouth to say something insulting, but suddenly, he felt liquid warmth caress his backside, and he moaned. Severus was kissing where he had spanked him, licking swirls into his sore flesh.

"Five," Harry sighed, and he wished he could fall back into the bed. His body was straining, and he was suddenly thankful for the bonds, for surely without them he would collapse.

Harry felt Severus move away suddenly. He held his position, his muscles aching. Nothing happened, and Harry frowned into the blindfold to snap, "Why don't you finish what you started, Sever-ah!"

Severus slapped him again, and Harry breathed through his nose as the man moved over him. Harry could feel his bare chest sliding against his back.

"You insist on giving me demands now, when I told you _I'm_ in charge tonight," Severus murmured in his ear, and Harry quivered. "I'll have to use something to shut you up for a bit," Severus whispered again, and something was lifted to Harry's mouth. 

"What are..."

"Is this alright?" Severus asked. Harry huffed through his nose.

"I don't even know what _it is!"_ Harry exclaimed. Severus nuzzled his ear.

"It's just a gag," Severus said, and nipped Harry's earlobe. Harry would have shrugged if he could.

"Yeah, it's fin-mrmph--"

Severus stuffed the ball in his mouth and tied it, much like he had the blindfold. Harry tried to turn his head, but Severus directed his head back so that it was straight again.

"Mrph! Hmrph!" Harry groaned, as Severus trailed kisses and bites down his back, nibbling on every inch of bare skin he came across. He bit down hard on one sore spot on Harry's arse, and Harry screamed into his gag. Severus soothed the bite with a lash of tongue, and then he withdrew completely.

There was silence for a good minute or so, and Harry was starting to wonder if Severus had forgotten about him, and this was one of his twisted jokes. Harry jerked his head again, and all of a sudden, Severus surged into him, spreading him and spearing him in one rough thrust. Harry dropped his head down and moaned around the ball in his mouth.

"Mine, all mine," Severus purred, as Harry salivated around the gag. "You're my good boy, aren't you?" He thrust into him roughly, stroking deep inside.

"Mmm," Harry agreed, and he tried to move his legs, but the ropes around his ankles wouldn't allow him to move much. Severus ran his hand up Harry's back as he started picking up speed, thrusting harder and harder into him until he was pounding into Harry like a hammer. Harry clenched around him; Severus was right, Harry was aware of everything now...every sensation was magnified, and he could nearly _taste_ Severus as he thrust into Harry wildly. Severus' velvet moans sounded delicious and more vibrant than ever, and Harry vaguely wondered why they hadn't tried this before.

Severus' hand reached his neck, and he squeezed the back of it as Harry groaned. Severus' hand trailed up to pet his hair before he grabbed a short, messy handful and tugged his head back. Harry let out a squawk and bumped back into Severus' cock. 

Harry heard a high pitched keen, and at first, he hadn't realized that it was him. His voice grew higher, moans ripped from his throat as Severus ground into that special spot inside of him, still holding Harry back by his hair.

"Don't...come yet," Severus growled, his voice licking the shell of Harry's ear. "You don't come until I do."

Harry couldn't shake his head, and he moaned in protest because he couldn't stop the build up in his gut that threatened to punch out of him at any given moment. 

Severus continued to thrust, and Harry prayed that his beast would come soon, because Harry couldn't stop the pressure that was about to explode. Harry groaned and wriggled as much as he could. It was nearly torturous, and tears of frustration leaked down through the blindfold and seeped over the gag. Harry couldn't take it anymore...he was so close...

Severus cried out and jerked against him, filling Harry with wet, searing heat. Harry moaned in relief, and Severus reached around to stroke Harry's cock once, twice, three times--

Harry came, screaming Severus' name into the gag as Severus gripped him tightly. He trembled and twitched as Severus let go of his hair, gently rubbing the back of his neck before moving off of him and untying the ball gag. Harry could smell himself on Severus' hand, and his heart pattered in his chest.

"Lick it off," Severus said. Harry hesitated, before tentatively reaching his tongue out and licking the palm of Severus' hand. Severus sighed as Harry licked a few more stripes of come off before Severus moved away and untied the blindfold. Harry blinked, even the dim candlelight reflecting off of the darkened window was too harsh on his eyes. He lifted his head up, and drank in Severus' features. His face and chest were flushed, sweat dewing on his face and dripping off of his large nose...he looked like sin and salvation all at once. Harry smiled up at him, and Severus flicked his hand with a whispered spell. The bonds disappeared, and Harry's legs buckled underneath him as his arms flopped to his sides. He collapsed on the bed with a sigh. 

"Good?" Severus said, and Harry yawned.

"Mhmm," Harry said. "Tired."

"Actually, so am I," Severus said. "Besides, we have a long day ahead of us. I promised your friends another dose of that potion, so we have to make a trip to the village tomorrow."

Harry hummed in agreement, his eyes drifting closed as Severus slid into bed next to him. They lay on top of the quilt in silence. Harry was too hot to get under the blankets just yet, and he was too exhausted to move anyway. With a departing snort, he fell into a warm cocoon of sleep, as Severus wrapped one arm around him with a sigh.

Harry's own snores woke him up. He didn't know that it was even possible, but he caught himself mid snort and blinked against the morning sunlight. The candles had already been blown out, and Harry turned over on his other side to face Severus. Severus was laying on his side as well, and he stared at Harry silently, reaching his hand to brush through Harry's messy hair. Harry smiled, and Severus moved away as Harry stretched lazily. Harry yawned and shook himself awake. 

"What time do you want to head to Ron and Hermione's?" Harry asked, walking his fingers up Severus' arm. Severus let out a small yawn, his fangs showing between his lips.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said. "I already have the potion brewed and stocked. Tell me..."

"Tell you...what?"

Severus' lips quirked. "Who is Hedwig?"

"Who was Hedwig," Harry said. "She was my carrier owl, since I was really little, actually. Mum got her for me."

"What happened to your mother?" Severus murmured, and Harry moved his shoulders up a bit.

"Dad never told me," he said. "One day she was with me, and the next day...she was just gone. Vanished." Harry sighed. "I don't even remember her that much."

"I'm sorry," Severus said. Harry frowned. He didn't like thinking about his parents. The pain never really lessened, but as time went on, it was easier to bear.

"It's fine," Harry mumbled. "There's nothing to do about it now."

Severus stared at Harry silently before he lifted himself off of the bed. Harry watched as he picked up his clothes off of the chair and slipped them back on. "You should get ready as well," Severus said. Harry nodded and slowly inched out of bed as Severus left the room.

When Harry emerged fully clothed, Severus was gathering up a few bottles and putting them in his robes. He looked over at Harry and raised his brow. "Ready?"

"Ready," Harry grinned. They made their way out the door and headed to the village. 

"Do you miss her?"

Harry glanced at Severus. "Miss...my mother?"

Severus looked down at him. "Yes."

"I miss them both," Harry said, after a moments pause. "But like I said, I don't remember her that much. Dad didn't talk about her too often, either."

"I see," Severus said, and they fell into silence.

When they reached the village, Harry walked in front of Severus to open the gates. The square was busy today, and as usual, people stopped and stared at them as they made their way to Ron and Hermione's home. Harry knocked on the door, and Ron answered.

"Harry! Hullo, Severus," Ron said. Hermione was sitting in a rocking chair, cradling Rose in her arms.

"We've brought another round," Harry said, and Severus pulled the bottles out of his robes and handed them to Ron.

"Thanks," Ron said, "but this stuff smells right awful."

"You can't expect it to smell like chocolate cupcakes," Severus sneered, and Harry elbowed him as Ron shook his head.

"Well, I suppose," Ron laughed and tugged Harry in between his arms. "I'd have you stay but Rose is about to go down for a nap. Come back soon, alright?" 

"Of course I will!" Harry said, and Severus nodded as they walked out of the front door.

A clicking sound echoed on the cobbled street, and Harry glanced up to see a handsome young man astride a horse. The horse stopped in front of them, and Severus and Harry halted. 

"Hello," the man said. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"I...er, I don't live here," Harry said. "Well, I'm from here, but..." he drifted off as he glanced up at Severus, who shook his head slightly at Harry. Harry bit his tongue.

The man slid off of his horse and extended his arm to Harry. "The name's Cormac. Well, aren't you adorable," he simpered as Harry stuttered and glanced up at Severus. "You want to ride my horse back? I can give you a ride back home."

"We'll decline, thank you," Severus said, and Harry could tell that he was seething.

"Oh, come on," Cormac said, as Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you drop this old geezer and ride on something...a little more sturdy?" He patted the horse's flank and winked at Harry.

"No thanks," Harry said, practically spitting the words out. Cormac lifted his eyebrows.

"You don't have very good taste, then," Cormac said, and before Harry could say anything, Cormac grabbed his hand and tugged at him a bit.

Harry could almost feel Severus' growl reverberate through his own body, and he watched as Severus bared his fangs.

"Let. Him. Be," Severus hissed, as Cormac's eyes widened.

It all happened so quickly that Harry barely had time to gather his thoughts. Cormac reached into the satchel on the horse's saddle, and suddenly, Severus was on the ground, two arrows protruding from his chest. Severus tipped his head back with a deep gasp, and Harry fell to his knees.

"Severus!" He turned on Cormac, his lips trembling over his teeth. "What--"

"It hurts, doesn't it, beast?" Cormac said, walking circles around the two of them. "A mild numbing poison to render you powerless for a bit. No, don't worry, it won't kill you. We'll save that for the boss." Severus said nothing, but his fangs were digging into his bottom lip, blood coursing down his chin and dripping onto his lap. Cormac kicked Severus' knees. "Filthy creature. Boys!"

A few hulking men rushed around Severus. One led a horse with a cart tied to the back, and before Harry could cry out for help in the now empty square, they grabbed Severus and dragged him to the cart. Cormac whistled and hopped back on his horse, and before Harry could muster up the strength to do anything, they were gone. All save for Cormac. 

"You'd better say your goodbyes now," Cormac smirked. "He'll be dead in three days time. We should put on a show first, though, I think. You should stay and watch."

And with that, he flounced off to the center of the square, following the heavily guarded cart.

Harry gasped. Oh God, what could he do? He had to find some way to rescue Severus before the three days were up. Frantically he wracked his brain for ideas. A stroke of genius hit him. His father had two friends who lived in a neighboring village. One had been a knight, and the other...well, he didn't know that much about him other than what his father had told him. They both were powerful. Harry bit his lip, clenched his fists, and ran to the other end of the village as fast as he could, leaving Severus behind. But he'd be back. 

Harry rushed to the other village and knocked on the nearest door. The door opened, and a young woman stepped out.

"Sirius...Remus..." Harry croaked. "Do they live here?"

"Two doors down," the woman said, and Harry ran over to the small house and rapped on the front door. A scruffy looking man with curly, longish black hair answered the door. The man's eyes widened.

"Bless my soul," the man breathed. "You look just like your father."

"Please," Harry begged. "Please help me."

"What's wrong?" The man stepped outside as another man followed him. He had a scar on his cheek and sandy brown hair. He wore tattered looking robes, and his eyes were kind.

"They...they took him. They're going to kill him," Harry said. "Severus."

"Severus?" The men chorused. The man with the curly hair looked confused.

"I don't know that name, is he a friend of yours?"

Harry paused, and then nodded. "Yes, he's a dear friend. He's..." Harry wasn't sure if he should say any more, but if he was trying to get Dad's friends to help them, the least he could do was be honest. "The beast." 

The man with the dark hair let his jaw drop open, and the man with the sandy brown hair patted his shoulder. "It's fine, Sirius, we can help them," he said softly, as Sirius spluttered.

"That....that _thing_ destroyed your family," Sirius spat. "He's the reason your mother is dead."

Harry's body froze over, and his heart seemed to stop beating. "What?"

"Your father told me the whole story," Sirius said. "How he came to the village one night, raving and mad with hunger, and stole Lily. And made her his meal."

"You...you're lying," Harry stammered. "Please tell me you're--"

"I'm no liar," Sirius snapped. "That's what your father told me. I'll believe my best friend."

"We can still help them," the other man, Remus, Harry supposed, said. "Harry seems to care a great deal for him."

"Why, I can't say," Sirius hissed. He looked at Harry, and he must have seen the desperation on his face, because he said, "Fine. We'll help."

Harry guided them back to his village. He felt light on his feet, but his heart was as heavy as stone. They made their way to the center of the square. Villagers were gathered round, and they looked terrified, but not of Severus. The hunters thrust their swords in front of them and Cormac dragged Severus out of the cart. The arrows were still stuck in his chest, and Harry made his way to the front of the crowd with Sirius and Remus.

"Oh, good, you're back," Cormac grinned, his white teeth gleaming. Harry wished he had a rock so he could knock every single one of them out.

"Leave him be," Harry hissed. Cormac laughed.

"You see, I don't think I will," Cormac said. "A disgusting beast like this deserves no love. Only pain and death."

"Do you still want to save him, Harry?" Sirius barked rather loudly. "He killed Lily. Your mother, remember?"

Severus' head snapped up and his eyes grew wide. "Lily?"

Harry stepped forward. "Is it true, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "No," he said.

"Just please, tell me the truth," Harry whispered, so quietly that no one else could hear him. No one else but Severus. "I promise, I won't judge you. Just be honest."

Severus stared at Harry and shook his head again. "I did not," he said, and Harry blinked away the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"Beasts kill humans," Cormac said loudly. "Beasts _eat_ humans. You should thank your lucky stars that we've saved you from him, boy."

Harry gritted his teeth. Cormac patted Severus' shoulder. Severus stared at Harry silently, even when they dragged him back into the cart.

"Stop!"

"Leave him alone!"

"Let the beast go!"

Harry glanced around the square at the other villagers, who were lifting their fists in the air. Cormac laughed.

"How sweet. They're trying to protect the creature too. Too bad that we're taking him to headquarters. Like I said," and he winked at Harry, "three days time, and you all will be free." He mounted his horse and followed the cart out of the village. They picked up speed, and before Harry could follow them, they sped out through the gates. Harry let out a broken gasp and buried his face in his hands.

Suddenly, another thought flittered through his head, and he grabbed onto it. "I know who can help us," Harry said. "Please say you'll help me save him."

Sirius didn't say anything, but Remus patted Sirius' shoulder and said," We'll help."

"I know someone," Harry said. "Well, maybe more than one person who can help. They are two and a half hours from here within walking distance but if we take horses, we'll get there faster." He ran to the stables, and Sirius and Remus followed him. "You take Bane, Sirius. Remus, take Rohan. I'll take Firenze." Harry put the reins on Firenze hastily and hopped on, not bothering with a saddle. The other men followed suit, and Harry nudged Firenze into a fast gate that picked up as they rode swiftly through the forest. 

"Where are we going?" Sirius yelled from behind Harry. Harry clenched his fists around the reins.

"We're going to a kingdom," Harry said, his teeth clicking as he ushered Firenze to go faster.

"A kingdom?"

Harry leaned forward as they sped through the forest and past the cottage, following the long dirt road.

"A kingdom of beasts," Harry said, as Sirius choked.

After another half hour of riding, they arrived at the gates. Harry could hear Sirius spluttering again as the strange woman with wild black hair and nasty, broken teeth grinned up at them.

"Bellatrix," Sirius spat. Bellatrix blinked and stared up at them.

"Oh, ikkle cousin's finally found me," Bellatrix said. "What are you doing here?"

"The beasts," Harry gasped. "I need to see them."

Bellatrix cackled. "Which ones?"

Harry drew in a deep breath. "The ones who rule this kingdom. I'm friends with Draco."

"Draco?" The woman's eyes widened. "Well, then, leave your horses here. On second thought....I'll fetch them," the woman sneered. "It won't do you any good though. They'll probably bite your heads off and throw them to the wolves."

"Good thing I'm a wolf, then," Remus said softly, as Harry inhaled a harsh breath. The woman's eyes grew even wider.

"Alright, I'll get them," she snapped. "Wait here." She sauntered off towards the castle as Harry drew deep, gasping breaths of air. 

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirius hissed.

"Brilliant idea," Harry said.

They waited for a few moments, and the woman came back, walking slowly. The man with long blond hair walked beside her, and Draco's eyes widened when he came closer. He rushed over to Harry and grabbed the bars of the gates.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "Did you come back for another kiss?"

Draco's father narrowed his eyes. "Enough of this nonsense, Draco. Tell us why we are here, boy."

"It's Severus. My...my beast," Harry said. "The hunters took him and said that in three days time, they'll kill him."

"Your lover?" Draco gasped, as Sirius spluttered and choked again. Harry gazed at them silently.

"Are you sure you want to go, Lucius?" Bellatrix simpered. "It's not as if you owe this brat anything. He's a human."

Lucius stared at Harry for a long moment. He opened his mouth, and his fangs glinted in the light. "When you first came here, your beast protected you," he started. "Well...normally I wouldn't care, but since he's a fellow beast...and...I suppose he helped Draco, too..." 

"He did," Draco insisted.

Lucius closed his eyes and sighed. "Hunters are dangerous," he started. He opened his eyes and smirked at Harry. "But they aren't any match for two beasts."

"And a knight and a wolf," Sirius spat. Lucius shrugged. Harry's heart was pounding. He also had his jewel powers, but he had no idea how to channel the magic to focus it to save Severus.

"Bella, fetch us two horses," Lucius barked, and Bellatrix bowed her head with a poisonous glare and walked from the gates. "You owe us a favor for this, boy."

"I'll give you anything," Harry said. Lucius smirked. "Except blood, and anything of that sort," he added. Lucius snorted.

Bellatrix came back with two horses, and Lucius grabbed the reins and mounted his horse, as Draco did the same. Harry slid back up on Firenze as Sirius and Remus followed suit.

"Do you know where we're going, Father?" Draco said, as they all snapped the reins and started riding away from the kingdom. Lucius trotted his horse to the front and urged his horse to go faster. 

"Forty-five minutes to the west," Lucius said. "I've seen their quarters before. We'll be able to sense him once we near the place."

With a light slap to Firenze's flank, Harry rushed behind Lucius and they all rode out to the west, through grassy hills and fields.

Severus had saved Harry so many times, with his devotion, his love, his protection. Severus was strong and steady, like a firm, thorny rose stem that persevered through all the changing of the seasons. But now, it was time for Harry to save Severus. Harry would find him, no matter the cost. Severus may be a beast, but he was _Harry's_ beast. And Harry wasn't about to let _anyone_ take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that ended with cliffy! I'll post the next part very soon!


End file.
